Motor vehicles typically have seats comprised of a seat bottom portion and a seat back portion operatively connected to the seat bottom portion. The seat may be adjusted along one or more axis, such as fore/aft (i.e., longitudinal with respect to the vehicle) and up/down (i.e., vertically with respect to the vehicle). Fore/aft adjustment is usually accomplished by a track comprised of a lower rail fixedly coupled to the vehicle floor and an upper rail coupled to the seat bottom and slidably coupled to the lower rail. The upper rail and seat translate along the lower rail to move the seat fore and aft. Up/down or vertical adjustment is usually accomplished by raising and lowering the seat relative to the upper rail. In many cases, the front and rear of a seat bottom are independently vertically adjustable, so that the front and rear of the seat may be positioned at different vertical locations. Additionally, many seats may also be tilted about a lateral axis.
When the seat is adjusted to its lowest vertical location, the lower portion of the seat bottom is proximal to the upper rail of the track. When the seat is adjusted to its highest vertical location, the lower portion of the seat bottom is spaced apart from the upper rail of the track. Thus, the distance between the lower portion of the seat bottom and the upper rail may vary as the seat is moved between the lowest and highest vertical locations.
It is known to provide decorative covers to visually hide a track of a seat from occupants located behind the seat, as disclosed in US Patent Application 2007/0194200. However, these decorative covers are lacking in various aspects, and thus a new assembly for a vertically adjustable seat is desirable.